She Cheated
by Little Ears
Summary: Maureen has never been good with sticking to one person. PreRent
1. She Cheated

Ok so I'm trying my hand at Rent please review but be nice. I DO NOT own any of Jon Larson's characters. God knows i wouldlove too. And please tell me if you want more chapters.

Mark lay comfortable under the heavy blankets of her bed, his lazily pulled on. Maureen's loud voice echo in her empty apartment as she sang in the shower. He leaned over the edge of the bed rummaging around for his glasses. Finger passed over tubes of lipstick and hair pins until they landing on his glasses. He grasped them and dragged his hand lazily over the floor hitting a soft plastic package. He pulled the condom package off of the floor and examined it before leaning over to the trashcan. He dragged it across the floor to the side of the bed. As he tipped it a few tissues slide away reveling a used condom. He was lost in thought as she skipped in to the bedroom. She slinked over him in a tight pair of jean and low black blouse.

"Baby you aren't dressed." She sat her self down on the bed.

"What's this?" he asked softly holding up the empty wrapper.

"One of ours Marky." She shifted on the bed and moved away from him slightly.

"I don't wear this kind. And we've never had sex in your bed room." His face became contorted when she wouldn't look at him.

"Marky…" She turned and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Maureen just tell me. Who was it?" he scooted closer to her but she turned looked offended.

"Tell you what?"

"Who was it?" he was holding back tears as his heart broke.

"Baby it was no one."

"Then what is this." He tipped the trashcan to her, reveling the used condom.

"One of ours."

"Stop lying Maureen. Tell me!" He placed his hand on her shoulder but she moved away. She sat silent. "Maureen please! Just tell me! Please!" He pleaded as his heart twisted and broke.

Her hands grasped the blankets as he yelled at her. She could feel the tears from his eyes as they dropped on to the exposed skin of her arm.

"Roger. Ok There I had sex with Roger!"


	2. We Screen

Mark sprang from the bed and tugged on his jeans that were draped over the end of the bed. He grabbed his sweater and jacket ant stomped out of her apartment. Mark didn't bother to slide his jacket on as he ran home to his Avenue B apartment. Climbing the stairs to the top he flung open the sliding door. Roger sat contently on the tattered couch strumming his fender.

"Rog I need you help can you come here?" Mark mumbled and Roger didn't even bother to look up as he walked over to where Mark was standing in the kitchen.

"Wow didn't even bother to get dressed? Was it that good?"

"You'd know!" Mark stepped closer to him and swung a fist hitting Roger's jaw. Roger stumbled back but swung back at Mark hitting his in the chest. The boys swung back and forth until Mark stumbled over his own feet and hit the floor hard. Mark kicked about on the floor knocking at Roger's shins.

"Mark. Man." Roger offered a hand to the fallen boy. Mark pushed it away and scrambled it to his feet. He pushed passed Roger and out the door. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to strumming his fender.

The Loft door slid open and feet scuffed across the floor.

"Rog?" it was Collins. "Man you look like hell." He hopped the couch and plopped down next him.

"Mark came home all pissed and fucking punched me!"

"What did you do?" Collins mumbled and propped his feet up on the unsteady coffee table.

"That's the thing I don't even know. He came home and hit me." He sighed and slipped further down in the cushions of the couch. The phone buzzed loudly in the open loft. Collins jumped slightly.

"We screen." It was too late the machine picked up.

"Speak."

"Mark? Are you there it's me plea-."

"Who's that?"

"Maureen." He picked up.

"Marky I…OH Roger. Where's is Mark."

"He stomped out just after trying to beat the crap out of me. What happened?" There was a long pause on the other end.

"He found out." There was silence again but on the Loft line and a click. Roger hung up.

"What did she say?" Collins inquired from the couch.

"She doesn't know." Roger wouldn't meet his deep gaze.

"Roger…"

"I'm leaving." He threw his leather jacket over his shoulder. The phone rang.

"Speak."

"Roger Davis!" it was Cindy, Mark's sister. "Pick up this phone right now!"


	3. Collins the Conscience

For this is chapter 4. I hope you're all liking it its kinda just something my mind cooked up. a few people are saying that Roger and Maureen is just not right or something that they hate each other. Well this is why they do or my take on it and how it started before she left Mark for Joanne. So i hope you enjoy the chapter and review if you want more. I know they are short but i don't have alot of time to write big chunks. Enjoy...Allie

Collins stared at the phone but didn't bother to pick it up. The wrath of Cindy was terrible. She had moved uptown a little while ago and even though He had only met her twice he knew the dangers.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?" A lazy Collins yelled from the couch. The door slid open and Maureen stood, leaning against the door frame. She looked small with out heels on and a Mark looking sweater on.

"Maureen?" He slid off of the couch and up to her.

"Is Mark home?" Collins shook his head. "Is Roger home?"

"Mark is at his sister uptown and Roger stomped off." Maureen sighed deeply her face scrunching slightly. "What happened?"

Maureen's eyes watered as she crumbled down on to the floor. She was never one to cry but some how she felt defeated. She had been caught and found out and things were now ruined. "I cheated on Mark. I screwed his best friend because I was horny and he was ignoring me for that stupid camera and Roger was there. He came over looking for Mark with a bottle of vodka and we went to town. I came on to him. I forgot all about it and left condom in the can and the wrapper on the floor. And then Mark found it."

"Oh" He knelt down to meet her teary eyes. "How do you feel about the two of them?"

"I didn't even like Roger. He to to stuck up. To Roger you know. But Mark he's so cute so innocent so I don't know. I won't say I love him but I really like him."

Collins nodded and got off the floor. He pulled open a pad and scribbled something down. "That's Cindy's address. Go tell Mark every thing you just told me."

Maureen took the slip and got off of the floor. "Thanks Collins. I owe you." She turned and left.

Collins sighed and slipped back on to the couch. "Silly Kids."


	4. She Knew

Another chapter. not its not the end... i hope you like it! allie

The after noon streets buzzed with people and cars as she waved a taxi. She popped the car door open and slid in to the back. "Where to?" she handed him Collins' piece of paper and he took of down the crazy New York streets. The cab ride was silent and lonely. The streets became more unfamiliar as they neared Cindy's townhouse. There it was. It looked strange with painted pictures covering the widows and childish window clings over bedroom windows. Maureen paid and walked slowly up the short steps. She knocked. A small blonde girl answered the door with what looked like paint on her face.

"MOMMY!" the little girl screamed and her mother joined her side. She looked a lot like Mark but female.

"Cindy?" She nodded and tapped the little girl on her back.

"Go and play with your brother hunny. Who are you?" she turned back to me.

"Maureen. I'm here looking for Mark."

"Come in. He's sleeping at the moment. He should be up soon. Do you want some coffee I was just about to make some?" She asked as she walked in to the kitchen and put some coffee on before Maureen could answer. She figured Mark hasn't told her any. "You must be his girlfriend. He doesn't talk about you much but from what I hear he really loves you."

The sound of feet shuffling across the floor grew closer till a messy blonde head rounded the corner. He walked pass the tabled and to the refrigerator. "Cindy do you have any tea. My head is killing me."

"Hi Marky."

"Maureen." He shuffled as he did in the loft over to the stove and put the kettle on to boil. There was thick tension in the room and Cindy left to let them talk.

"I want to say I'm sorry."

"Maureen you fucked my best friend!"

"I was drunk!" she didn't want to scream but she did. " I was jealous of that stupid camera and you were filming all day. Roger came over with some vodka for you and we started to drink thinking you'd come back soon. We both got really really out of it. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I am sorry." She hung her head in a rare moment.

"You want me to believe that?"

"Mark this can't be over. I was going to move in remember? We're over just because I messed up once? We can't make this work?" she poured her heart out. She didn't even know if she believe what she was saying. She didn't know if she meant any of it. But she sobbed in his sister's kitchen.

"Maureen." She knew right then that he was going to take her back some where deep inside she knew. Because every time he looked at her his beautiful ice blue eyes sparkled. "It's ok Maureen. I forgive you." He leaned in and kissed her. She knew he would always take her back.


	5. Time Flies

Hey sorry its soo short i havn't have any time with school and stuff. everything with a + is quoted from the RENT workshop in 94' all Jon Larson's work and not mine i take no credit for the stuff but the rest is mine. Please Review and maybe give me ideas on where it should go i am so stuck! Enjoy... 

Allie

"In time you'll beg for my kiss"+

"Don't bet on it!"+ He watched her pack her things. He was watching her leave him for the arms of another woman. Maureen's bag closed and joined the others on the floor.

"Think about what you're doing." He tired so desperately to stop her.

"I'm over men! I slept around!"+

"And will again!"+ She scoffed and turned to face him.

"She's changed me." Mark rolled his eyes. Maureen would never change he just hope she would come crawling back to him.

"Alright if you say so." She finished packing and brought the bags down to the waiting cab. She entered the loft one last time to grab her coat.

"Well I'll see you around. Don't forget about my protest."

"Yeah I won't."

"Well bye Mark!" She turned and stood in the door frame, waiting. She knew him to well.

"Hey Maureen" She turned and smiled slightly. "I love you." She only nodded and left. The door slid shut with a strange empty noise. The loft felt cold and empty. Collins was at MIT and Roger was asleep escaping the pain. Mark's eyes swelled with tears and his body went numb. He slid down on the tatty couch and stared blankly at the wall. He sat waiting for the world to end.


End file.
